


The Umbrella Academy imagines

by starmads



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, I don't make the rules sorry, Imagines, Lots of domestic fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Social Media, Some Humor, Some Plot, an au where dave never died, everyone is happy, i don't support luther/allison its only mentioned don't worry, maybe some smut, more modern perhaps, or an AU where luther and allison are not interested in each other, perhaps an au where ben is alive, the umbrella academy imagine, vanya is a lesbian, vanya? she's gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmads/pseuds/starmads
Summary: A collection of The Umbrella Academy based imagines, all taken from my very own Tumblr account @ fandomsoverlifeI can take requests, if anyone is interested in that, and I will write what I'm comfortable with writing (aka basically everything, go fuckin HAM with requests please)





	1. Domestic Bliss (Klaus x reader)

Summary: Klaus has been sober for almost a year and he’s finally in a steady relationship with someone who gets along impossibly well with all his siblings, Diego walks in on them having a bath and stays for a conversation, and then stays for breakfast.

Word count: 1,076

No warnings, aside from maybe some bad language and bad format because I’m on mobile.

I don’t think I gendered y/n, if I did I’m sorry. I did mention that they were shorter than Luther, though (like it’s hard to be shorter than him, but whatever).

—————————————————————

Klaus had never thought dating or romance was easy (Dave was an exception but that was different, they were in a violent war). But once he got sober (after the apocalypse scare and Vanya killing that creep who she thought she was into) and he settled into a more regular life, that changed.

And now here he is, sitting in a large claw-footed bathtub, bubbles up to his neck, watching someone he loved dearly give themself an extravagant bubble beard.

“Is this hot?”

“I’ve never been more attracted to you, Y/N.” He laughed, watching as you added more and more bubbles to it. “Maybe add some eyebrows in there.”

“Do you think that it’ll get into my eyes?”

“Maybe,” he laughed “so maybe don’t do that.”

He watched you carefully, a warm feeling settling in his chest. You were everything he could have dreamed of. Kind, caring, understanding, beautiful, and just the right amount of chaotic and erratic that you were perfect for him. Klaus doesn’t think he’s ever been happier, and sitting across from you in this bathtub felt perfect even if the water was getting chilly.

“Klaus?”

“Hm?”

“You’re staring.”

“Sorry, I just can’t help myself. Your beard is a wonderful touch to your appearance.”

You laughed, sending a splash his way. “Wow you’re so nice.”

“You love me.”

“You’re very correct.” You leaned your head back on the edge of the tub, brushing the bubbles off of your face. “This is a good way to start the day.”

The loud slamming of your front door hardly phased you. “Good morning Diego!”

“Where are you guys?” His voice was fading and then getting louder as he wandered around your apartment for a minute.

“Bathroom!” Klaus said, pushing bubbles your way to shield your incredibly naked body away from his brothers eyes. “Follow the wonderful smell of candles!”

“You two are so damn domestic it’s kind of annoying.” Diego mumbled, moving a towel over and then plopping himself on top of the counter. “Are you still mad at Luther, y/n?”

 

“I’m gonna be mad at him for at least 13 more hours, honey.” You sunk down farther in the water. “He’s selfish sometimes and doesn’t understand boundaries. I don’t care if he got sent to the moon for no reason, that gives him no right to be completely shitty and lash out on his siblings.”

Klaus nodded, looking over at Diego. “Finally someone who can speak sense.”

“He wants to apologize.” Leaning back against the mirror, Diego pulled a package of Twizzlers out of his pocket. “These are an early apology gift.”

Klaus grinned as you squinted at the candy. “You’re so protective of me. It’s quite sweet.”

“Someone has to be, and since Luther doesn’t listen to any of his siblings and he seems to be afraid of me, I’m glad to be your security guard.”

“You’re good at talking sense into people, I’ll give you that.” Diego laughed, rubbing his chin. “I never thought I’d seen Luther be afraid of someone so much smaller than him, especially someone that wasn’t Five - who by the way announced that he’s coming over in like an hour because you make the best coffee he’s ever tasted. I’m here for the Saturday morning pancakes.”

“They’re addicting.” Klaus chuckled, pushing his hair back and looking over at you fondly. If his siblings could be so close and comfortable with you, more so than they have with anyone aside from Mom and Pogo, he knew he’d found someone right for him. “Vanya mentioned that she was gonna come over too. It’s like a family reunion, but nobody had to die for it to happen.”

“Not yet anyway.” You grumbled, settling your arms down on the sides of the bathtub. “What time is it?”

“9:30”

“We’ve been in here for over an hour so it’s probably smart if we got out.” You grumbled, shooing Diego out of the room.

Klaus looked over at you again, sliding his hands up your legs underneath the water. “You’re my favorite person, you know that?”

“What about Ben?”

“He’s technically not a person, but I get your point.” He laughed, sighing after. “You, my dear, are my favorite living person.”

You cupped the sides of his face, kissing him quickly. “I’m very glad, you’re one of my favorite living people.”

“One of them?”

“You know I have an everlasting love for your extremely lesbian sister.” You laughed, closing your eyes when he set his forehead against yours. “However, you do take the place of my number 1 favorite.”

Klaus hummed, observing your relaxed face. “Well I appreciate the sentiment, truly I do.”

“Kiss?”

He laughed, connecting your lips softly for a moment.

“Yay.” You laughed when he pulled away, opening your eyes to look at your boyfriend. “Go get dressed, I’ll be out in a moment.”

Diego was casually sitting on the couch, the cat that the couple had adopted was sitting on his shoulders. “Bones, you’re clawing me you know.”

The door opening and closing behind him hardly phased him. This apartment was an oasis for practically everyone - they weren’t used to a homey environment that wasn’t like a prison; it was incredible. “Hey Diego.”

“Vanya! Lil sis! Lovely to see you this morning.” Klaus was clad in an awful tie dye shirt and black sweatpants that hung loosely on his slim hips.

“Hey Klaus.” Vanya was still a shy person but after the discovery of her powers she was more confident in herself, especially considering she was the reason there was no apocalypse. “I brought syrup because y/n said you guys were out.”

“Oh yeah I forgot about that, thank you sweetie.” Coming up from behind Klaus, y/n planted a kiss on Vanya’s cheek as she accepted the bottle of maple syrup. “How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been great, thank you for asking.” Vanya followed y/n into the kitchen as they continued their conversation.

“You really struck gold with Y/N you know.” Diego spoke up from the couch, their other cat had found home in his lap. “Someday you’re gonna have to tell me how you managed it.”

“Y/N found me, this was not any of my doing.” Klaus grinned, plopping himself onto the couch next to Diego and earning the attention of one cat. “Well hello miss Sasha.”

“You’re one lucky son of a bitch, dude.”

7 months together, 10 months he’s been clean.

It’s been one of the best times of his life.


	2. Bittersweet (Diego x reader)

Summary: Diego has an unexpected visitor from his girlfriends past and he puts them in their place.

Warnings: Perhaps some bad language, maybe some bad writing, an awful ex is mentioned but nothing horrible. I used the name Terry for the ex, my apologies if that’s your name.

Word count: 2k(ish, give or take)

———————————————————————

Diego Hargreeves was an overprotective boyfriend. Not in the annoying, overbearing, bad, and manipulative way as some men can be; in a way that shows he cares greatly for his girlfriend and her well being.

It was just one of his ways of showing affection in public (in private it’s a different story and for y/n, Diego is one soft, domestic motherfucker).

But this morning had taken a turn for the worst.

Diego’s sweet sweet girlfriend had to run to the store to get coffee grounds (Five came over so much that they ran out rather quickly) and so Diego didn’t get his early morning dose of snuggles and kisses (and by God if anyone found out about that (mostly just Luther) he’d flip his lid).

And when he thought it couldn’t get worse, at exactly 7:45 AM there was a knock on the door.

Now, he knew it couldn’t be Y/N because she didn’t have to knock on her own door, it wasn’t Klaus or Vanya because Klaus would just walk in and Vanya would’ve called, Five would’ve just came through a window, and Luther and Allison were visiting Claire in LA.

And thirty seconds later when another round of knocks came Diego cursed, pulling a black sweatshirt over his head and walking to the front door.

The man on the other side wasn’t one he was familiar with and truthfully he didn’t like the look of him - but he looked weak so begrudgingly Diego opened the door. “Hi who are you?”

The man shuffled his feet, obviously not expecting to see him. “Oh I’m sorry I must have the wrong place. Do you know a Y/N?”

“Yeah this is the right place, dude. Why are you looking for her?” He squared his shoulders and stood up straight, intimidating the man even if he was slightly taller than him.

“I’m a… An old friend, I was in town and I wanted to uh… To talk to her. Catch up and what not. Where is she?” Not even his voice was intimidating - Klaus’ voice was more intimidating than this guys.

“She went to pick something up, should be back soon.” His voice was flat, he was racking his brain for information on a tall dude with an obnoxious beard and not so horrible hair - but kind of gaudy and strange tattoos. “What’s your name?”

“Oh uh, Terry.” He sounded nervous, and rightfully so.

Diego vaguely recalls the time where Y/N had gotten a little too drunk (and sad) and spilled all the information about this particular man, and he also remembers that he really just wanted to hurt the guy. Now he just wants to know what he wants. “Do you wanna come in and wait?”

Terry was not expecting that from him but nodded anyway. “So where’d she go?”

“She went to get coffee grounds. We ran out and someone can’t start the day without it.” He was talking about himself and Five and his girlfriend, but this dude didn’t need to know that. “She should be back soon.”

“Great.” He didn’t sound enthusiastic. “So this is a nice place, is it a two bedroom? Three bedroom? You her roommate?”

Diego held in a snort. “Of sorts. Technically it is a two bedroom.”

“Must be expensive to live here.”

“Joint income, bud. Two adults with well paying careers, we split everything.”

That wasn’t a lie, it really wasn’t.

Technically the apartment was a two bedroom, but the extra one was a guest room and it had a lofted space that was another extra bed (often for Klaus or Five, or the occasional guest). They did indeed split the bills, because that’s how things get paid. Diego wasn’t going to mention how he was Y/N’s boyfriend until this guy spit out his real intentions.

“Just two of you? That’s not awkward?”

Diego rolled his eyes, reaching down to pet one of their cats. “Why would it be awkward?”

He didn’t really know how to answer the question judging by the look on his face. “Uh, I’m not sure. So how has she been?”

Diego was ready to just deck the guy, he knew that this is the pest who wouldn’t stop contacting her and trying to be her friend (or, more than her friend by the way he talked to her) and he knew that this guy broke her heart and manipulated her and treated her like she didn’t matter, and truthfully he hated the guy for it. But that doesn’t mean he won’t take the chance to rub it in his face that Y/N was his girlfriend and they loved each other dearly.

“She’s been great, honestly. She’s having a great year.” He scratched the small cat behind his ears and grinned when it purred.

“Yeah that’s what I’ve heard, through mutual friends.” He stammered, looking around at the various pictures on the walls of their living room. “You guys seem well aquatinted, judging by these pictures.”

“We’ve known each other for a while now, I think we should be.” Diego settled on a stool they had sitting in their kitchen, watching the man carefully. He was staring at pictures Y/N of the time she and her friends went to Florida - looking intently at one of Diego’s favorites (she had on a little red bikini and she was sandy and she was beautiful - not to mention how hot she looked). This Terry dude was just getting on his nerves. “So how’d you meet her, how do you know Y/N?”

“Oh we went to high school together. I graduated before she did, though. Which caused some disconnect, admittedly. I haven’t seen her in forever, especially now that she lives here in the city.”

“She’s been a busy lady. She has a job and a life, sometimes she’s just too busy to go back to her past and deal with that. From what I know she didn’t particularly like high school, or anyone she dated at the time.” Diego was pushing a nerve because he really wanted this man to snap. “In fact I think she’d just rather forget about it completely.”

“Oh really? Do you often talk about her past and her past relationships?” Terry’s voice had gotten higher, and he sounded uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I specifically remember her talking about this one dude - maybe you’d know him - his name was like Tyler or Tom or something. She used to have awful commitment issues because of that dude.” Diego specifically remembered their first argument being about that, and that’s why she got drunk and cried to him about this idiot dude that’s in their living room right now. “Man, that guy is lucky he’s never met me.”

The sound of the door opening and closing made both of them look over. “Diego?”

“In here.”

She followed his voice and the smile on her face immediately dropped when she saw their guest. “Uh, hi?”

“We have a surprise guest with us this morning. An old friend who wants to catch up.” Diego said, raising his eyebrows at her in a way that she knew he knew exactly who this guy was, and she knew there was mischief in his eyes.

Y/N narrowed her eyes at Diego, setting the grocery bag on their kitchen island. “Since when are you in New York?”

“I just dropped by to say hello.”

“You live three states away, how or why would you just drop by to say hello?”

Diego looked at the man expectantly, a sense of pride filling in his chest when he saw how she was handling this.

Perhaps he was a little disappointed that he couldn’t just beat this guy up yet but who cares.

“I was in the area, Y/N, it’s not that deep.”

“Why would you be in the area when this particular area is in no way related to anything you do? How did you even find our address?”

Diego loved that tone of voice, not when it was used against him - but when she was defending herself? Ooo it got him hot.

“I asked around.”

“Who did you ask? And why would you think it’s okay to show up at someone’s apartment at 8 in the morning on a Saturday?” Now she was just annoyed. “You can’t get out of this hole you’re digging yourself so if you could just explain yourself now that’d be the smartest decision.”

She turned to look at Diego, smiling innocently. “Can you make coffee?”

“Yes I can.” He stood up and winked at her, letting her pout when he didn’t give her a kiss. “How much?”

“A lot, Five is coming over.” She turned back to look at the man in her living room who looked insanely out of place. “Explain.”

“Listen, baby, I miss you so much. I know I did so much wrong the first few times we dated but I’ve grown and I’ve changed and oh my god you have no idea how much I still love you, I want another chance.” With every word he said he got closer to her until he had a grip on the bottom of her elbows, pulling her in close despite the disgust on her face. “Plea-“

His whiney plea was cut short by a sharp knife cutting through his hoodie and pinning him to the nearest wall.

“Hands to yourself.”

“Hey what the hell man you could’ve killed me!”

“First off, if he wanted you dead, you never would’ve been allowed in this apartment. Second, do not call me baby.” Y/N rolled her eyes, pulling the knife out of the wall and walking to their kitchen. “Thanks for that.”

Diego looked at her and noticed her shaking, clasping her face in his hands. “I don’t like this guy.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as the man walked up to them.

“Y/N-“

“Dude, how dumb are you?” Diego cut him off, this time without a knife. “You aren’t going to be getting back together with her because she’s my girlfriend. Why else would I be here at 7:45 in the fuckin morning in nothing but pajama clothes? That’s a boyfriend privilege. Letting you into our home? Boyfriend privilege. Belittling you to your face because you were a shitty boyfriend? That’s a boyfriend privilege for sure.”

Y/N slid out of his grasp and left the room to get his ringing phone, leaving the two alone.

“Hey! Uh uh, you keep your eyes on me. You ever look at her again and I will hurt you. You ever even think of trying to get her back after everything you’ve done and I will hurt you worse. You ever even think about her again and I’ll know, trust me.” Diego had never been so calm while sounding so angry. “I know people who can hunt you down to the ends of the earth and make you disappear and from what I know about you, not many people would care. You ever show up to our home again and you’re dead, you understand?”

The man nodded, nostrils flaring. “Can I at least say goodbye to her?”

“Get out.”

By the time his lovely girlfriend was back in the kitchen he had set out a cup of coffee made how she liked it. “Sorry I let him in.”

“Don’t be, this means he’ll stop contacting me.” She grinned, pulling him close and planting a kiss on his lips. “And by the way, do you know how insanely hot it is when you threaten people?”

He grinned, pulling her waist closer. “Enlighten me, please, baby.”

She smirked, holding his cheeks in her hands, stroking the scar that went across his right cheekbone. “You sound so strong and powerful. It’s honestly pretty sexy.”

He laughed, kissing her softly until she bit his bottom lip. “Someone is in a mood this morning.”

“I think we have time for a quickie before your siblings show up.” She suggested, giggling when he picked her up and headed towards their bedroom.


	3. Early morning kisses (Klaus x reader)

This is kind of a domestic bliss part two, but it could also be a standalone fic so it’s the best of both worlds. Nobody can stop me from writing soft, happy Klaus.

Summary: klaus and his s/o have a soft morning, there’s mentions of sex and mostly is filled with fluff. No warnings needed, aside from bad formatting.

Words: 1120ish

——————————————————————————————————

You still remember the night you met Klaus.

It was at an iHop at 1:30AM on a Sunday.

It was chaotic and uncomfortable for the most part, but it ended so nicely (around 3AM, in the parking lot in front of your car - while his teenage looking brother fist fought the waiter that tried vehemently to make a move on you several times (which was a story for another time)) with you kissing his cheek and giving him your number.

It was a meet cute for people who didn’t want a meet cute, but at the end of the day you were glad it happened (not the harassing waiter but the cheek kissing and Five throwing hands with a grown man).

 

Thinking of it now, you were so beyond amazed with how far the two of you had come in such a short amount of time. 8 months with each other and you lived together, had a cat together (Bones was a family favorite, and even your cat Sasha who you had before you met Klaus approved of them both), had met all important family members (and your seemingly stern Uncle gave in to Klaus’ charm because he thought it matched you perfectly (“just the right amount of weird and wonderful” is what he said), and he was a solid 11 months sober and clean and happy.

So here you are, in bed, on a Sunday morning with the love of your life dead asleep next to you.

For the first few months of his sobriety he found it very hard to sleep soundly but when the two of you had started consistently sleeping next to each other he slowly got better, and now he slept like a bear in winter.

You however didn’t, and you were wide awake and hungry.

But your cats had other ideas - Bones was sleeping directly behind you and Sasha was curled up on top of your pillows. A king sized bed and yet you all slept insanely close to each other, which may have had something to do with the drafty apartment windows and not so great heating - but honestly you were just glad to be close to him. To Klaus.

When you finally (finally) managed to escape you left to brush your teeth, pee, and then hurried to your dresser as quietly as you could.

Somehow, your wardrobe and Klaus’ had absolutely become one unit. The only thing that separates most items was size, as he was much taller than you - so technically you could wear any shirt, sweater, hoodie, or almost anything aside from his pants and he could wear anything that fit him.

It was a glorious choice to make, truly.

Today you chose an awful, old sweater of his that you loved with everything in you - it was rainbow striped and had rips in it and it went down to mid thigh (aka, you didn’t have to wear pants) and you matched your own incredibly painful to look at wool socks with it.

When you to around to look at yourself in the mirror beside your bed, Klaus was leaning on his elbow and sleepily watching you.

“You know as much as I love our fur babies, I quite enjoy waking up to your warmth instead. I actually think I’d prefer not waking up with Sasha’s foot in my mouth.”

“Well, sunshine, maybe if you woke up when I was being violently kicked by Bones, you’d be saying something different.” You grinned, climbing back into your bed and crawling up next to him, almost hovering over top. “We need to talk to the landlord about our heater.”

“Oh I love when you talk sexy to me in the mornings, it gets me all hot and bothered.” He chuckled, slipping his hands up under your sweater and stroking your sides. “Good morning, y/n.”

“Good morning, Klaus.” You smiled down at him, kissing him carefully. “I mean we need something to make us hot. Aside from you, I mean.”

“You flatter me, truly.” He laughed, taking hold of your waist and pulling you down so you were straddling him. “Now can I have a proper good morning kiss?”

Dipping down, you brushed your lips against his teasingly before pulling away. “As soon as you brush your teeth.”

He groaned when you sat up and left the room, winking at him as you went and giggling when he whined about how much of a tease you are. “Baby….”

He grinned when you came back into the room and jumped onto the bed, laughing when the cats got angry. “I’m kidding I want kisses.”

“I know.” He pulled you close, lips connecting lazily and moving in sync, his hands sliding up your side and under the sweater you wore; groaning into your mouth at the feel of your skin under his hands. “I love you.”

He didn’t even pull away properly, he just spoke into the kiss; and you did the same, moaning breathily. “I love you too, Klaus. Fuck.”

Klaus thought he was gonna win this, gripping your waist and grinding his hips up into yours. “You look so good in the morning.”

“Klaus we are not fucking, the cats are on the bed and it is 7:15 in the morning.” You pulled away, humming as he slid his lips down to your neck and started nipping. “No amount of neck kisses will change my mind, I cannot do it in front of the cats. I refuse.”

“You did that one time.”

“It was under the covers and I felt awful about it, you know that.” You giggled, sitting up again, hands planted on his chest. “I’m gonna make coffee, okay?”

“Ugh, fine.” He swatted your ass when you got up. “Just leave me all on my lonesome.”

“You could just join me in the kitchen.”

 

By the time he had gotten up (and brushed his teeth) and put on some sweatpants, you were sitting on the counter with your knees to your chest, scrolling through your phone and looking like the picture of perfect he dreamed of when he was a teenager.

“Hello again, sweets.” You grinned as he wrapped his arms around you completely. “Did you sleep well?”

“I always sleep well when you’re beside me.” He grumbled, burying his face in your neck and planting soft kisses everywhere he could. “When you start playing with my hair it knocks me right out. I love it.”

“I know you do, baby.” You hummed, setting your phone down and sliding your arms around him comfortably. “I love you so much.”

“I know you do, baby.” He teased, giggling when you swatted his chest. “I love you too.”


	4. A lot to unpack (Vanya x reader)

word count: 1562. Summary, fem!reader (lesbian/bi/pan, it’s not precisely mentioned) meets the umbrella academy while her GF Vanya is out of the house. Theres mild fluff and the reader being a protective girlfriend. Warnings: mentions of the word homophobia, nervousness, and an excessive love of Hozier.

 

——————————————————————————————-

It all started quite a few months ago with a weird man and a cute girl, and you of course.

You couldn’t exactly recall what had happened, but you ended up with a cute girlfriend and a happier existence.

Somehow though, you had managed to not meet most of her family. You had met Klaus and Diego, and the little one who acted much older than he looked had made himself comfortable in your shared home one time but quickly left when you arrived so you had no clue what his name even was (you had a thought perhaps it was Fred? Phil? Something that started with an F, you knew that much), and you had had conversations about Allison but you had yet to meet her. And you hadn’t met the other one (she didn’t like talking about him so you didn’t push it - you were not going to make her uncomfortable because you knew her childhood was fucked up).

Vanya was out, doing something regarding violins or sheet music, you couldn’t quite remember. You were busy spring cleaning and working your ass off to make your new apartment shine, which included unpacking everything you owned.

That is, until you heard a knock on your door.

And you weren’t expecting anyone, at least to your knowledge.

So when you opened your door to see several people standing in the hall waiting to be let in you could’ve passed out from shock.

“Hey Y/N, we’re here for house warming!” That was a voice you recognized, it was Klaus. You loved Klaus, and he loved you right back. “Sorry for coming without warning, none of them are patient enough to call you or Vanya.”

“I’m sorry, what’s going on?”

“Where’s Vanya?”

Now that, that right there was a voice you didn’t recognize and it made you uncomfortable. “Who are you?”

“Oh, that’s just Luther, sweets. Don’t sweat it.”

You stood to the side to let the horde of people through, only recognizing two of them (aside from Klaus and Diego). The little one and Allison. The giant man, on the other hand, was a complete and utter mystery to you. That must be the one who Vanya wasn’t comfortable talking about.

“So where is Vanya, I thought this was her apartment.” That was the little one, Frank? Was that his name?

“Five, be polite. Vanya and Y/N live together.” Diego said, giving you a side hug as he saw the look of mild panic and confusion on your face as everyone tried to get comfortable in your apartment. “Is that the Hozier guy?’

Diego was of course referring to the music playing from your record player in the kitchen. And it was Hozier, he was right.

“Oh yeah, lesbians love Hozier.” Klaus laughed as he found one of the cats (he had found Turtle, and was busy giving her tummy rubs).

“Lesbians?”

You turned to look at the three people you didn’t know, eyebrows raised - just waiting for some homophobic response or for a gross one, you weren’t sure what to expect. “What’s wrong with lesbians?”

“I love lesbians, or bisexuals, or pansexuals - especially the one who saved our sister from causing the apocalypse!” Klaus held Turtle in one arm and wrapped the other arm around your shoulder as you stood facing the mystery people in your living room. “Now, I thought our dear dead father taught you guys manners! Introduce yourselves! Or I’ll do it for you.”

Klaus raised his eyebrows expectantly. “And I’ll share embarrassing stories about you as I do it. For example, Luth-“

“Shut up Klaus.” It was the little one again, walking up to you and holding his hand out. “Five.”

“Y/N.” You shook his hand, thinking to yourself about how strange that name was.

“I’m Allison, sorry we barged in on your peaceful Saturday morning. That’s Luther, over there, sitting like he’s in shock.” The woman you recognized, walking up to you to shake hands with you.

“You’re fine, I just wasn’t expecting any of you. Obviously.” You motioned to the clothes you had on, which was one of Vanya’s many button up shirts and spandex shorts. “So, you’re all of her siblings, right? I know that she has six, but I just wanna know if there are more people that will be coming to our place.”

“Well you know Ben is here in spirit, as per usual. Where is our sister, though?” Klaus asked, looking out one of the windows in your living room.

“She went to uh, do something involving the orchestra. I don’t exactly remember what. Its been a long morning.” You grumbled, returning to trying to unpack books. “I think she was picking up sheet music for a concert or for a student, I have no clue anymore.”

“How do you not know where she is?” There’s that voice again, the one you didn’t recognize.

“She’s my girlfriend, not my prey. I don’t need to know where she is at all times, that’s kinda unhealthy.”

“She could be dangerous, you know?”

You turned to face him. “Okay, sweetie I am gonna stop you right there. She went through something, that I know. But I know that she would never hurt someone on purpose and actually mean to do it. And from what your brothers have told me, you could be dangerous too. So I don’t wanna hear it. Now, we are going to start over. Hi, I’m Y/N and I’m very happily in a relationship with your sweet, angel of a sister. What’s your name?”

He looked at you in shock, and so did the people around you (excluding Diego, he knew you could get like this - he’d seen you defend Klaus from assholes in a Waffle House one time). “Uh, I am, uh, my name is Luther. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too! Now I’m very grateful to meet you all but let me just say this; if any of you say anything bad about Vanya ever, and I mean ever - if you even look at her wrong - you will not be permitted in this apartment!” You smiled brightly, looking at everyone. “Now that that’s out of the way, does anyone want any coffee?”

When Vanya got back she had brought your favorite coffee with her, ready for snuggles and kisses from her favorite girl. Needless to say, she was very caught off guard by the sight of her family helping you unpack the kitchen. Luther had a heavy duty mixer in on arm and a food processor in the other, kindly asking you where you wanted them. Allison was organizing books by author, scratching one of your cats behind the ears (that one was Bagel, and Klaus still had Turtle in his arms as danced around the apartment to Hozier’s smooth voice and beautiful acoustics) while Five and Diego put plates and silverware away.

“What’s going on?” She asked, walking up beside you and handing you the coffee she had brought for you.

“Well it seems like everyone heard you moved and wanted to see what the place looked like.” You looked over at her, smiling. “I roped them into unpacking things with me.”

“I’m guessing you met the rest of the family then?” She looked nervous, which confused you. “I wasn’t expecting this.”

You turned to face her, rubbing your thumbs along her cheeks and smiling. “Don’t worry, baby, I still like you the most.”

You winked at her, playfully, pressing a kiss to her cheek before taking her hand and leading her to a different room. “I didn’t know where you wanted your violin stuff so I have it sitting in the office, with your box of sheet music and a new bow.”

“A new bow?” She asked, an excitement lighting up her eyes. “Did you?”

“Luther did.” You whispered, rubbing her arm comfortingly. “He said he wants to make up for what happened before we got together.”

Vanya took a deep, shaky breath. “I don’t, y/n I don’t know how to react to any of this.”

“I know this is a lot. And it’s overwhelming. And I know I certainly wasn’t expecting it either. And you didn’t want me to meet them this way, but I think maybe this is better than it could’ve gone if it was planned.”

“Why do you say that?” She asked, intertwining her fingers with yours.

“I’m not sure, but it feels right. Besides, who doesn’t love surprises?” You smile, pulling her close.

“Neither of us like surprises, it’s one of the reasons we work so well together.”

“And because I love you.” You slide your arms around her waist and pout. “Kiss?”

She smiled, that sweet soft smile that could make flowers grow and make joint pain fade, before planting a careful kiss onto your mouth. “Kiss.”

“Do you wanna go back out there? Or should I kick them out?”

She pursed her lips, her fingers tightening around yours quickly before letting out a long breath. “I think we can let them stay. Besides, they’re helping us unpack.”

“It’s less work for us, so that’s gonna make it easy to settle in faster. And the cats love the extra attention.”

Vanya smiled, looking at you with a softness in her gaze that made your heart flutter. “I love you, ya know.”

“Don’t I know it.”


End file.
